monsterhunterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Höllen-Zinogre/Lebensweise
Taxonomie Wie sein Verwandter, der Zinogre, gehört der Höllen-Zinogre ebenfalls zu den Reißzahnwyvern, über welche nicht sehr viel bekannt ist. Verbreitung Im Gegensatz zum Zinogre, welcher offene und zum Teil auch felsige Waldgebiete wie die Ödnis-Insel und die Nebelgipfel bewohnt, ist der Höllen-Zinogre in extremeren Gebieten wie der Tundra und dem Frostseeweg, sowie im Vulkan und Vulkanmulde anzutreffen. In diesen Gebieten machen sie Jagd auf Pepe, Bullfango und Bulldrome, Lagombi, Rhenoplos und Slagtoth. Wenn die eben genannten Nahrungsquellen jedoch sehr knapp sind, sind sie auch dazu gezwungen Jagd auf kleinere Fleischfresser wie Baggi oder Wroggi, sowie deren Alpha-Formen Großbaggi und Großwroggi, zu machen. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Höllen-Zinogre sind mächtige Raubtiere, welche mit Krallen, die einem Bulldrome mit einem Schlag die Wirbelsäule brechen können, sowie starken Reißzähnen, mit denen sie mit Leichtigkeit Fleisch aus der Beute reißen können, ausgestattet. Da diese Unterart in der Tundra sowie dem Vulkan lebt, kann es sein, dass sie in Kontakt mit anderen mächtigen Raubtieren wie Barioth, Gigginox und Unterart, Kushala Daora, Dämonjho, Agnaktor und Unterart, sowie dem Brachydios kommen; jedoch ist es wahrscheinlich, dass der Höllen-Zinogre die meisten dieser möglichen Auseinandersetzungen gewinnen würde. Kleinere Raubtiere wie Großwroggi und Großbaggi, sowie deren Gefolgschaft, sind zu klein, um einen ausgewachsenen und gesunden Höllen-Zinogre zu bedrohen, da dieser einen enormen Kraft- und Größenvorteil besitzt.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Stygian_Zinogre_EcologySmaller predators like Great Baggi or Great Wroggi and their packs are too small to threaten a fully grown healthy Stygian Zinogre, as even when outnumbered the Fanged Wyvern has a considerable size and strength advantage. Biologische Anpassung Im Gegensatz zu seinen Verwandten, den Zinogres, welche Donnerkäfer nutzen, nutzen die Höllen-Zinogre Dracophag-Käfer. Diese ernähren sich von Drachentod-Beeren, welche dem Höllen-Zinogre ermöglichen, seine Drachenelemt-Energie zu nutzen.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Stygian_Zinogre_EcologyUnlike their relatives who utilize common Thunderbugs, the Stygian Zinogre utilize a species of insects called Dracophage Bugs that feed on Dragonfell Berries, thus granting this species to use powerful dragon-element attacks. Diese können sie ebenfalls auf Jäger oder Beute abfeuern, die bei Kontakt mit ihnen explodieren und dem Opfer enormen Schaden zufügen. Dieses Element bietet ihnen zusätzlichen Schutz: In der Tundra vor der enormen Kälte und im Vulkan vor der sengenden Hitze. Interessanterweise scheinen Höllen-Zinogre, die im Vulkan leben, stärker zu sein, da die Population der Dracophag-Käfer viel höher ist als in der Tundra. In einigen Jahreszeiten jedoch, unterscheidet sich deren Stärke nicht viel von ihren Artgenossen in der Tundra.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Stygian_Zinogre_EcologyInterestingly it appears that Stygian Zinogre found in the Volcano are sometimes much more powerful than ones found within the Tundra due to the higher populations of Dracophage bugs. But during some seasons their strength is no different than their Tundra counterparts. Verhalten Da die Nahrungsquellen in Vulkan und Tundra sehr knapp sind, sind die Höllen-Zinogre sehr aggressiv gegenüber anderen Raubtieren. Sie sind auch dazu bereit, mit ihnen zu Kämpfen, wobei sie einen enorm starken Gegner abgeben, welcher mit kräftigen Zähnen, tödlichen Krallen, starken Pranken und gefährlichen Dornen ausgestattet ist. Das Verhalten des Höllen-Zinogres ähnelnd Wölfen sehr stark, nicht nur darin, dass ihr Heulen exakt wie das eines solchen Raubtieres klingt. Der gravierendste Unterschied jedoch ist, dass die Reißzahn-Wyvern Einzelgänger sind und keine Rudel bilden. Laut Augenzeugen jedoch, bilden Höllen-Zinogre-Paare mit Jungen eine Herde, um diese besser beschützen zu können. Vor allem die Weibchen werden in dieser Zeit jegliche Bedrohung - sei sie noch so klein - aggressiv angreifen und nicht damit aufhören, bis diese entweder vertrieben oder getötet wurde.Verhalten des normalen Zinogre. Stygian Zinogre Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise